


Safe

by thedollars666



Series: coming together [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Small Victories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack survives the replicators on the submarine, Daniel needs something that only Jack can provide. He needs to feel him, alive, safe and loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 'small victories'

Daniel and Jack stood in the middle of Daniel's apartment, the Archaeologist feverishly kissing Jack anywhere he could reach. They'd just had dinner with wine, pizza takeout and the vinyards of Pinot Grigio. Jack grabbed Daniel's hands to stop them from roaming, he then pushed him back a bit. “It's ok Daniel, I’m ok” Daniel grabbed tighter and kissed Jack fully on the mouth. Jack pushed back again “I’m ok Daniel , slow down” Jack brushed a stray tear from Daniel's cheek. His hand took Daniel's and moved it over his heart. “Feel that?” Daniel nodded “I’m alive”

“I know, I know....Jack...I just want to...” Daniel slowed his pace and Jack moved to capture his lips again.

As Daniel moaned and opened his mouth, Jack slid his tongue in, at the same time, Daniel's tongue darted out. While still in a lip lock, they somehow managed to move toward the bedroom, Jack grunted when they hit a table along the way. Jack reached up and pulled Daniel's shirt up over his head and chucked it to the floor. It then registered in his mind what they were about to do. “Daniel? You sure about this? I can wait...” Jack told him, despite grinding up against him.

“I can't-” Daniel breathed out, his own hands reaching up to pull at Jack's shirt. Trust him to wear a buttoned one. “Off” Daniel demanded, slowly pulling at the buttons. Jack grabbed Daniel's arms and carefully led him to the bed, he pushed him down slowly, still aware he might be hurting from his surgery. Jack quickly made work of removing the shirt and then lowered himself over Daniel .

“Now I can see your scar” Jack told him and went back to kissing. His mouth, his cheeks, his jaw line and began nibbling at Daniel's throat. Daniel let out a little satisfied moan and then gasped when Jack reached one of his nipples and took it in his mouth.

“Oh god...” Daniel managed to voice, then Jack moved over to pay the other one attention. He then moved lower and stared at the prominent scar that ran from the side down to his lower abdomen. “Does- does it look...awful?” Daniel breathed out after catching his breath.

“No...you're beautiful Daniel ...” Jack announced before trailing his tongue across the said scar. Daniel arched a little and Jack pulled back. “Did I hurt you?”

“No...it's ok, I like it” Daniel said with a smile, Jack smiled back and re-approached the scar to continue. While licking the mark, Jack reached his hands down to fumble with Daniel's pants opening. He pulled them down over his legs and evidently pulled his boxers off with them. He watched Daniel tense, the archaeologist was perhaps shy that he thought Jack would shun him.

“You're beautiful” Jack whispered again to reassure him. Daniel pushed up on his elbows.

“You're too clothed Jack” Jack knelt up on his knees, Daniel rose up and knelt with him, he batted Jack's hand away..

“Make up your mind will ya?”

“Let me do it” Daniel said, his hands coming to caress Jack's body. He kissed Jack on the mouth and then moved south to return the favor by licking and lightly sucking at Jack's hardened nipple.

“Yesss...” Jack hissed an appreciative moan. Daniel's hands hastily remove both Jack's pants and boxers. He then pushed Jack backwards and he was soon covering him with his body.

“You shave” Daniel said, licking his lips. Jack grinned up at him

“You too”

“You like that?”

“Mmm hmm”

“Good”

Jack leaned up and kissed Daniel and then rolled them over, so that he was now straddling Daniel's hips. “This ok? I'm not hurting you?” Daniel shook his head, and moaned as Jack leaned down to kiss him again, tongues battling once more. Their cocks brushing together with friction.

“God....” Daniel gasped as he felt himself harden instantly from the touch.

“Lube?” Jack said in a hoarse whisper.

“Third draw....” Daniel rasped out, he groaned from the sudden loss of contact as Jack scooted back from him to retrieve the lube. He returned and squirted just enough on his hands.

“Are you sure about this?” Jack asked again, he wanted to be absolutely sure Daniel was ok.

“Yes, I’m sure” Daniel moved to lay on his stomach, but Jack stopped him.

“It's better this way, I can see you...I wanna look at you, it's more comfortable” Jack's voice was soft and gentle, Daniel didn't think he'd heard him like that before.

“Ok” Daniel replied and then moved his legs to rest on Jack's shoulders. “How's this?”

“Perfect, you're perfect” Jack complimented, Daniel blushed from the words; he felt loved. Jack slid a slick finger inside him, Daniel arched up and moaned at the sudden intrusion. Jack moved the finger in and out at a slow pace, then added a second; stilled for a moment then continued the pace.

“Oh god...Jack....” Daniel arched again when Jack moved his fingers a little faster, then stretching the opening with a third. “Jack!...” Jack noted the pre-cum leaking from Daniel's cock, he grinned and leaned down to lick the head. “Fuck!” Daniel gasped out. Jack chuckled as he leaned up again, without stopping what his fingers were doing, he was happy that he could do this to Daniel . Daniel looked at him through half lidded eyes. “I’m ready...”

“You sure?” Jack said, trying to ignore his throbbing need to be inside him.

“Yes....” Daniel closed his eyes, the need was intense. “Please...” Daniel then opened his eyes again with a lustful smile. “Make love to me Jack”

“Always Daniel ” Daniel groaned when Jack removed his fingers. “Patience” Jack told him and slicked himself with more lube, he positioned himself at Daniel's opening, the head at the entrance. “Tell me if I hurt you...ok?”

“Promise” Daniel said. He almost growled as Jack entered him, slowly and with almost ease. He made a coherent moan, that at first, Jack thought he hurt him.

“Daniel ?”

“S'kay...I’m ok...please....deeper...” Daniel demanded softly. Jack slid all the way in and Daniel gripped the sheets. Waiting for him to catch his breath, Jack began to move against him, inside him, a slow pleasurable pace. “Ahh...Jack...” Jack continued his pace, trying to keep Daniel comfortable. “You....you can...go faster...”

Jack leaned over and kissed him on the lips quickly before reaching for Daniel's hips and started a faster pace. Daniel gasped and his hands grabbed for Jack's shoulders.

“Touch me....” Daniel rasped out, arching completely off the bed. Jack managed to hold him down a little, making sure he didn't grow uncomfortable. With one hand he started to stroke Daniel with the same pace as his thrusts. “Oh god! Faster!...” Jack complied with a grin, he had no idea Daniel would be this demanding. Daniel curled his fingers around Jack's shoulders, for a split second Jack was worried about them leaving a mark, then care was tossed to the wind when Daniel said “I’m close...I’m close...”

Jack thrust in and out, leaning over and moving deeper inside, Daniel cried out in pleasure as Jack's cock hit his prostate. Jack growled with pleasure, he felt himself tighten, he was going to come, hard. “Daniel ...I’m gonna....oh god...Daniel ” Jack stroked Daniel faster.

“Aahh!....Jack!”

“Come with me Daniel ....” Jack said and with one final thrust, hitting that sensitive spot, Jack came. He released every bit of himself inside, Daniel arched up and came seconds after, shooting his seed across them both. Daniel felt the warmth of Jack inside him, felt himself tighten around him. Daniel shook, causing Jack to move up, releasing the last access come. They were panting heavily, Jack remained still for a moment, then pulled out slowly and collapsed at the side of him. Jack pulled a shaking and sweaty Daniel close to him “Are-are...you...ok?”

Daniel moved to face him, a smile on his face. “That was...that was amazing... I- I love you...Jack” Daniel spoke sleepily.

"You were amazing Daniel, I love you too...” Jack reached up and cupped Daniel's cheek and then placed a light kiss on his lips. “Sleep...then we'll shower...”

“Mmmm...” Daniel closed his eyes, nuzzling against Jack for warmth.

  
  


 


End file.
